Three Small Words
by Lady Joy Reborn
Summary: Joy's relationship with Kaiba shows signs of strain, allowing Marik to reveal his feelings for her. Just when things settle down, Joy loses her memory! (Complete)
1. Problems in Paradise

Joy: I'm BACK! Yipee and hugs to all who are still with me after a TWO MONTH limbo. As promised, I am posting this little fic because you all voted at the end of PoL that you wanted the second option. However, I have kind of changed it in the way that the first and second options have been melted into one option. The first five chapters of this story will be the second option, while the last five chapters will be option one where Joy loses her memory. Following me so far? Good. Without further delay, here comes the first chapter.

Disclaimer – I do not own YGO. Sorry. It disappoints me to. (Sob)

* * *

**_Problems in Paradise_**

"Yugi! Joy's here to see you!"

Yugi Moto looked up from the book he was reading when his grandpa called. "Okay, grandpa! I'll be right down!" Yugi found Joy alread seated in the living room. She was wearing her business attire and had her hair in a ponytail. Yugi smiled and was about to greet her when he noticed the look on her face. "Joy, what's wrong?"

Joy sighed. "Problems in paradise. That's all. Nasty rumors about Kaiba that I am not too thrilled about hearing. I mean," she stood and started to pace as she continued talking, "I know they aren't true, but they just bug me. It hurts his reputation."

_Ohhh...Kaiba's precious reputation for being an egotistical maniac,_ Yami's voice floated in Yugi's mind.

_Yami, be nice. Joy seems really upset about it._

_Fine,_ Yami said with a sigh.

"What rumors, Joy?" Yugi asked.

"Some of his employees are talking and saying that lately Kaiba's secretary is trying to get into more that Kaiba's pocket."

It took a moment for Yugi to realize what Joy had meant. "Why would...oh, Joy, you don't think he's -"

Joy shook her head. "Of course not. I know he wouldn't cheat on me, especially with that wench. The rumors are just that, Yugi. Rumors. And I don't like hearing them, but I know they aren't true."

"Maybe you should talk to him about it," Yugi suggested.

"I can't. I don't want to sound like I'm accusing him of anything. I won't do that."

_...Two Weeks Later..._

Marik Ishtaar took a deep breath as he stepped off the plan at Domino Station. Ever since Marik had been in Domino City last time during Vargon's dose of evil, he had tried to stay in contact with his friends in Japan. Most importantly a certain black-haired girl by the name of Joy Houyoku.

He had developed quite a crush on the female duelist over the course of the past few months, a crush that had wrapped around his heat and refused to release it. He wouldn't dream of saying anything to Joy about it, out of respect for the girl's relationship with Seto Kaiba, but their confersaion a few nights ago had made him rethink his decision to keep quiet.

_...Flashback..._

"You seem a bit down today, Joy. Is it because Katilli's off with Bakura for a few weeks?"

Marik heard Joy sigh on the other side of the line. _"If only that was it, Marik. I..."_

There was a pause. "You know you can tell me," Marik coaxed.

_"All right, but you have to promise to keep this between the two of us,"_ Joy insisted.

"Absolutely. Your secret is safe with me," Marik promised.

_"All right. It's Kaiba. Lately he seems so cold-hearted, and whenever I mention it, he and I just end up arguing. The other day he muttered how it felt like he was being sufficated whenever he and I were in the same room."_ She sighed again. _"Maybe he has a point. Maybe I am too pushy."_

"I don't think you are. Kaiba's not known for his conversational and social skills you know. This relationship is totally new for both of you to get used to."

That made Joy laugh a bit. _"That's for sure. Anyway, enough about me and my problems. When in the hell are you finally getting down here!"_

Marik smiled, even though Joy didn't see it. "Yeah. Actually, I'm packing right now. Want me to bring you anything from Egypt?" he asked.

_"You don't have to do that. Hey, maybe we could hang out at the mall or something while you're here. I hear they are having a huge sale this weekend."_

"Heh. You women and shopping. All right. I'll call you when I get to Domino."

_...End Flashback..._

Joy's words played over in Marik's head as hewaitedforJoy in the airport. _Gods, she is so strong, yet she is doubtful of herself. But by the end of our conversation, she sounded more at peace. Maybe even happier. I dare to hope it was because of me..._

"Marik!" Marik looked up to see the object of his dreams waving to him. He went over to her with a smile on his face, which she returned and when they drew closer, she gave him a hug.

"Whoa! What a warm reception! I should come visit more often!" Joy smirked and gave him a friendly swat on the shoulder.

"I need to give Kaiba something he left at my place before we can go hang out. Is that okay?"

"Of course. Lead the way, tenshi." _SHIT! I can't believe I said that out loud!_

Joy blinked at the name, but brushed it aside as they made it to her car and climbed in, heading off toward Kaiba Corporations. "Oka. Stay here while I go inside. This shouldn't take long." Marik nodded and Joy ran inside.

As usual, Joy bypassed the main desk and headed straight for her boyfriend's office. Seto had told her not to bother to knock earlier in their relationship, so she went ahead and opened the office door. "Hey, Kaiba, you left your - "

Joy's world stopped when she saw them - Seto and his secretary... kissing! Seto pushed the woman away when he heard Joy gasp. "Joy! I...I can explain...It's not what you think," Seto stuttered.

"I don't think that's necessary. To think I put your integrity above the rumors of your employees." Joy struggled with her emotions as she continued. "Boy, do I feel foolish. Well, if you want this ugly bitch, you can have her!"

The secretary glared at Joy. "How dare you call me a bitch!" She slapped Joy across the cheek. It only took a second for Joy to recover from the blow. Then she sent the prissy witch flying with a right hook. (A.N.: Don't you just have this urge to start chanting: 'Jerry! Jerry!' right about now?)

Seto stood between them. "Enough! Joy, this really isn't what you think."

"Don't bother with her, sir. It's obvious she doesn't give a damn. Teenage girls are such sluts anyway. I'm sure she'll be with another guy in a matter of minutes. That is, if she isn't already seeing three or four on the side."

Joy's eyes narrowed dangerously.

_Um..._ Sorcerer's voice echoed in Kaiba's mind. _Kaiba...I'm sensing something - _

Suddenly all the windows of the office exploded.

_What the hell?_ Kaiba said, staring at the damage in shock.

_Joy's magical energies have doubled in capacity, _Sorcerer explained. _You best calm her down somehow._

"Joy," Seto got as close as he dared. "Calm down. You're upset over something that I can easily explain."

"No, Kaiba. I - I think it would be best if I just leave. I wouldn't want to be a third wheel or anything." Joy sounded calmer, more in control. She turned and walked out of the room. Seto wanted to follow, but he had one thing to deal with first.

His secretary.

* * *

Joy: Well, there is the first chapter! I hope to get the rest posted soon, but my word program is acting funny now. (GROAN) if it isn't one thing it's another. I'll probably post the next one in the next few days. Till then, review and see you soon!


	2. Confessions

Joy: As promised, here comes ch. 2! By the way, I don't own Kumi - BabyGatomon does. And I don't own YGO! either. Bummer.

* * *

**Confessions**

Marik was still out by the car when Joy came out. He was taken back by her expression. _What did that asshole Kaiba do this time?_ he wondered. "Joy?"

"Don't ask. Let's just go." They got into the car and were off. They drove in silence for several minutes, both in thought.

_Joy was sure upset,_ Marik thought. _She still is. I wonder what happened. She seems not to want to talk about it, but I'm worried about her._

_How could he do that? I just don't understand! Was it my fault? Was he right about me being too pushy? Or maybe I didn't do enough. Maybe she's better than me...or else I'm not good at all. _Joy suddenly pulled over and stopped. She stared at the steering wheel, concern all over her face.

"Joy?" Joy broke out of her thoughts and looked at Marik. "Are you okay? Why did you stop?"

Joy sighed. "I'm sorry if I was rude earlier. I was a bit upset."

"It's okay. Don't worry about it."

"I...I saw Kaiba kissing his secretary..."

Marik froze at her confession. "...NANI!"

"And I yelled at them and she slapped me so I hit her and left. After breaking all the windows in Kaiba's office. At least. I think I did that. I suddenly felt this huge feeling surge through me and it just...happened."

"I can't believe he did that! How could he!" Marik asked in angry disbelief. "He is such an asshole!"

"No, Marik." Marik blinked. "I am. If I had been the girlfriend he needed, he wouldn't have felt the need to cheat on me in the first place. Let alone with someone like her."

"Don't you dare blame yourself for his actions. Do not apologize for the actions of others, Joy. It only makes you feel bad. Besides, if you had been that kind of girl, I never would have -" Marik's eyes grew wide and he stopped before he finished. _SHIT! I can't believe that just came out!_

Joy blinked. "You would never have what?" she asked.

Marik sighed. _Slick, Marik. Now you just have to hope she doesn't despise you! I don't think I could take that._ "I...I wouldn't have fallen in love with you."

Joy looked at him with a shocked expression. "You...you're in love with me?" she managed to ask. Marik nodded.

"For months, actually. Since Vargon tried to destroy the world. I didn't want to say anything and risk your happiness with Kaiba. Are you...angry with me?"

"No...just...surprised." I guess I'm not so terrible if someone loves me. And Marik is a decent person. He's sweet and he seems to care for me. And he kept quiet for my sake. Still...

"I am sorry to throw out my feelings to you like that. I know you're still upset about Kaiba and everything." Marik looked down at his feet.

"It's okay, Marik. Maybe we can discuss this later. For now, let's go have some fun at that new place I told you about. Okay?"

"That sounds great!" Marik agreed.

Marik spent the rest of the day trying to keep a smile on Joy's face while Joy spent it pretending to smile and not think about Kaiba. Afternoon faded to evening. Joy invited Marik to stay with her, saying she had plenty of room and it was no trouble at all.

"Can I use your computer?" Marik asked as they entered the enormous house. "I want to talk to an internet friend of mine."

"Sure." Joy agreed. I'm gonna be in my room, okay?"

"That's good. Hey, if you can, could you tell me when it's midnight? I'm supposed to call my sister." Joy agreed and they split up, Marik heading to where Joy told her the office was and Joy heading off to her room. Marik logged onto the instant messanger under his screen name: 'Destiny's Folly'. Soon a familiar name popped up - Starlight. The two were quickly deep in a conversation.

Joy on the other hand, was hard pressed to find such entertainment. All she could think of was Kaiba and that made her emotions clash. Why can't I think of anything else but him? She sighed. This is so frustrating! I wish Katilli were here. I could talk to her through the link, but it seems so weird to talk about this without being face to face with her.

At midnight, Joy came into the office. "Marik, it's midnight."

"Oh. Thanks, Joy. I lost track of time. I gotta call Ishizu. Will you talk to my friend for me for a few minutes? Her penname is Starlight. She's really a great pal. I'll be right back." Joy nodded then sat down in front of her computer.

Gods, what do I say to her?

(A.N.: Just so you know - _**"Blah, Blah"**_ are Joy's words and _**'Blah, Blah'**_ are Starlight's words

_**"Marik had to go call his sister. He asked me to talk to you for a bit."**_

_**'Oh, I see. Okay.'**_

There was a slight pause while Joy struggled to find the right words to say. Starlight was the one to break the silence, though.

_**'You must be the amazing girl he'd been going on about.'**_

_**"I don't know if amazing is the word I would use, Starlight. I'm really not that special."**_

_**'That's not what Marik says.'**_

_**"If I was so special then..."**_ Joy paused. _Why should I burden a perfect stranger with my personal problems?_ She quickly erased what she had written and instead wrote: **_"Well...he's ver sweet for saying so."_**

_**'He thinks highly of people overal. Except some guy named Seto Kaiba.'**_

Joy blinked. **_"He doesn't like Seto Kaiba? Did he ever say why?"_** she asked.

_**'Actually, I only just found out about the guy. Aparently he's a real womanizing jerk. But Marik didn't give any details before he had to go.'**_

_**"Oh. I was just curious. Say, what do you think about Marik. I mean, you seem to know him well enough."**_

_**'He's a really good person and a friend, though according to him, he wasn't always such a nice person.'**_

_**"He told me about that, but the spirit is gone now."**_

_**'Hopefully for good.'**_

Joy yawned, looking over at the clock. One o'clock. There was a knock on the door. I hope someone gets that. **_"So...is Starlight your real name?"_**

**_'Nah. It's Kumi.'_**

**_"Hey, Kumi. Joy Houyoku."_** Suddenly Joy heard yelling and noise from downstairs. **_"Kumi...I got a problem downstairs. Be right back."_**

**_'Oh...okay.'_**

Joy rushed from the room and down the stairs Seto and Marik were in the living room, engaged in a hefty fight. "What the hell!" Joy yelled. The two men stopped and looked over at her. The living room was a disaster. Broken glass and torn cushion stuffing was everywhere. A few pictures had fallen off the wall. "Look what your fighting has done!" They looked down at the ground sheepishly.

Jeremai, Joy's butler, came into the room. "I shall get the broom, Miss Houyoku."

"No, Jeremai. I'll take care of this mess myself. You can go back to bed." Jeremai bowed and left.

"I can - " Marik began.

"No, Marik. Go talk to your friend in my office," Joy ordered, trying to keep her anger at bay. After Marik left, Joy went into he hall closet and got a broom and dust pan, then went to work on the room, not even giving Kaiba a look. To the CEO, this was worse than if she were yelling at him.

"Joy, I'm sorry. I know that fighting Marik was wrong, but..." He sighed. "There is no reason for my actions. Listen. The real reason I came wasn't to fight, but to explain earlier."

Just as Seto was about to explain, the front door opened and closed. A moment later Katilli and Bakura entered the room. "Good Ra! What the hell happened in here!" Bakura exclaimed. "This is worse than when I had that drinking contest with those guys at the Broken Goblet back in Ancient Egypt."

Katilli was more concerned with the condition of her lighter half. "Joy, are you all right? Why did you not call me?"

"I'm fine," Joy stated simply.

"I had a fight with Marik," Seto explained solemnly.

Bakura smirked. "Who won?" He looked around for any trace of Marik.

"Husband!" Katilli frowned at him, then turned to Joy. "Where is Marik?"

"Upstairs." She paused. "Bakura...are you going home?"

"I suppose," Bakura replied, raising an eyebrow in curiosity.

Joy stood. "I think if it is okay with you, I will go with you. I wan to talk to Ryou for a while. Katilli, I invited Marik to stay the night earlier. Can you make sure he doesn't get lost in the house?" Katilli nodded. "I'll finish this later. Just keep everyone out of here because of the glass."

As Joy and Bakura walked to Ryou's house, there was mostly blissful silence. But Bakura's curiosity egged at him until he had to ask. "What were they fighting over?"

"Me, I think."

"Amusing." Bakura smirked.

Joy rolled her eyes. "I guess I really shouldn't be so surprised that it turned into a fight."

"The priest's reincarnation is quitea hothead, is he not?"

"Yeah...You know what drives me nuts about him, Bakura? It really get me mad that he doesn't seem to show any emotion except anger. I really don't feel any feelings coming from him, you know?"

"Hmm...We are here." As soon as they got in, Ryou greeted them. Without a word, Bakura disappeared into the Millennium Ring.

"Hey, Ryou...you don't mind me staying here for the night, do you? I know it's short notice..."

"No, it's okay. Bakura already told me through our link. I'll go set up the guest room - "

_Host..._

_Yes, Bakura?_

_...I was to use that room tonight. We talked about it already._

"Ryou? What's wrong?" Joy asked.

"I forgot Bakura wanted to use the extra room tonight. He wanted to sleep there, out of the ring, tonight." Ryou looked saddened.

"Relax. It's okay. I'll just sleep down here," Joy reassured him.

"Okay. I'll go get you some blankets and pillows." Ryou was slightly assured by his friend's words and went up for said items.

_Hikari, why did you not tell me you and Kaiba broke up?_ Katilli's voice questioned in her mind._ And why did you leave so abruptly?_

_I just needed to get out of there, Katilli. Did Kaiba tell you or was it Marik?_

_Kaiba did. We had a chat, Joy. I do believe he is apologetic about what transpired._

_I know, Katilli. But I just don't know how sorry he is and what he's sorry for. Is he sorry he kissed that ape, or is he sorry I caught him? I want to believe that it was all her fault...I really do, but then I look back on the last few weeks and wonder. I mean, lately Kaiba and I have been kind of rocky in respect to our relationship.I just feel that he doesn't care for me anymore. I feel like I'm dating a robot, Katilli, and I'm sick of it!_

Joy jumped when she fel a very strong hand on her shoulder. Bakura smirked, pleased at such a reation. He pointed to the pillows and blankets. "For you. Ryou is in bed and now I am too." With that, he turned and walked upstairs.

_Kaiba still wants to talk to you directly, Joy. He suggests lunch tomorrow._

_I suppose so, but right now I'm exhausted._

_Good night, aibou._

_Good night, Katilli._

* * *

Joy: Now you have to wait until next time to find out what happens next. In the next chapter, Bakura gets more involved. Heh, I just love it when he sticks himself into stuff like this. (evil grin) So stay tuned for 'Bakura Steps In'.

Till next time - Review! I need reviews to exist!


	3. Bakura Steps In

Joy: Thanks to all that reviewed! Here comes ch. 3!

* * *

**Bakura Steps In**

Joy was sound asleep when Bakura came into the living room. _How utterly annoying. Neko's light is asleep. And Ryou never fixes breakfast until everyone in the house is awake. This seems to be a delimna..._ Bakura smirked. _...to which I have the perfect solution._ He left the room and a few minutes later came back with a pitcher of water, which he promptly poured over the unsuspecting girl's head.

Joy jumped into a sitting position with a gasp. Then she went into a fit of coughing for a few minutes. When she had gotten control of her breathing, she spotted Bakura and immediately sent him a glare that would make Hitler cower in fear. The spirit was unaffected, wearing a malicious smile on his face.

"You asshole!" She leaped off the couch intending to jump on him, but he vanished before she connected. She ended up falling quite ungracefully to the ground with a thump. "Ooof!"

Ryou chose that time to come downstairs. "Joy, are you okay? What happened?" he asked, going over to her and helping her up.  
"And why are you all wet?"

"Your stupid dark threw a bucket of water on me!"

"Oh my! I'm so sorry about that." _Bakura! I can't believe you did that!_

_Oh come on, hikari. It really is not that hard to believe, now is it? You should have seen her face!_ He started laughing.  
_And do not apologize for me, especially when I am not sorry._

_Bakura, it was a horrible thing to do! You should come out and apologize yourself!_

Bakura reluctantly came out - in spirit form. "Ryou wants me to apologize, so I will just to shut him up." Ryou gave him a look. "I am sorry you were not able to see the look on your face!" With that Bakrua burst out laughing as he faded back into the ring.

"Ryou...give me the Ring," Joy said, her face set firmly on the object.

"Um...what are you going to do?" Ryou asked timidly.

"Have some fun. You get to watch."

_You better not, host,_ Bakura warned.

_Why not? You deserve it._ Ryou slipped the Ring off his neck and handed it to Joy, who in turn put it around her own neck.

_Hey, Bakura._ She greeted him with a sneer.

_Do not make me send you to the Shadow Realm, mortal._

_Gee, Bakura. You aren't worried, are you? The mighty tomb robber isn't afraid of little old me, now is he?_

"So," Ryou said, "you wanted to talk to me? Or was it a ploy to get the Millennium Ring?" he asked with a small smile.

"I just needed to get out of my house for the night. The air was getting thin over there." Joy sighed as she and Ryou went to the kitchen to start breakfast. "Kaiba and Marik were fighting in my living room. They completely destroyed it."

"That's not good," Ryou said. "Why did they do that?"

"I think they were fighting over me. I...broke up with Kaiba."

Ryou blinked. "You did? But why? I thought you two were a perfect match."

"I did too until I caught him kissing his secretary." Ryou's eyes grew wide. "He says it's all a big misunderstanding and and all. I don't know what to think. I truly want to believe him because I love him. Even after all that has happened over the last month. I still love him, Ryou." Joy sighed. "To make matters even more interesting, Marik told me that he loves me, too. And you know what? I might have feelings for him, too."

"Wow, that is a tangled web, isn't it?" Ryou said. Joy sighed.

"I just wish Kaiba would show me he loves me. To tell you the truth, he doesn't even say it anymore. Three words, Ryou. That would be a wonderful start. I don't even know how he feels at this point."

_Foolish mortal and her foolish problems...you are making me ill here._

Joy glared at the Ring. _So, Bakura, how can I make your existance worse than an eternity in the Shadow Realm?_ "Hey, Ryou, is Yugi at the Game Shop?"

"I think so, why?"

"Well, there's this annoying little girl that lives across the street from him and she would just LOVE a new Ring."

Bakura paled. The girl in question was a spoiled little thing that had a habit of throwing all her toys into her swimming pool or breaking them. Plus she had the annoying habit of nonstop talking. Once she talked for over twenty-four hours, never once stopping. Bakura hated that little girl.

"Hmm...Bakura playing hopscotch would be an interesting sight," Ryou mused.

_You traitorous host! And you...you know, I could take the liberty of showing you a nasty part of the Shadow Realm._

_And I could drop the Ring off the Niagra Falls._ She heard Bakura growl. _Down boy._ "Come on, Ryou. Let's go see what Yugi's doing on this fine Sunday morning."

...Meanwhile...

Yugi sighed as he flipped through the channels. He heard Yami chuckle through their link. _Bored, aibou?_

_Completely._

_Perhaps you could find something to amuse yourself. Maybe a duel with one of your friends._

Just then there was a knock on the side door leading into the house. Yugiwent to answer it to find Joy and Ryou. "Hey guys! Yami and I were just thinking about you."

_Why does that kid have to be so damn nice all the time? I bet I could wiipe that ridiculous grin off his face._

_Shut up, Bakura._

_Make me,_ Bakura challenged.

Joy smirked. "Hey, Yugi, do you and Yami want to see my frizbee trick?"

Yami appeared in a body. "What is a frizbee?" he asked.

"It's a disc-like object that people fling around," Ryou tried to explain.

"I see."

"But I don't have a frizbee," Yugi said.

"Don't worry, we can use this instead." Joy held up the Millennium Ring. "I was thinking little Shea would love to have this fly into her backyard."

Yami laughed. "Boy, Bakura must have really made you angry to threaten him with that. Even I could not handle Shea for more five seconds."

"I bet Bakura would love playing with Shea. They have so much in common. They both have no idea when to shut up."

_Watch it - I could take over your body, Houyoku. And then I could arrange for you to babysit that child for a week._

Now it was Joy's turn to pale. _You wouldn't. If you came out Yami would stop you._

_Not if did not realize I was in control._

_Like you could pretend to be me._

_Tch. You are right. I could never be as annoying as you. You speak of all these problems, but they can be easily solved. I bet I could solve all your problems by nightfall._

"Bakura claims to be able to solve my problems by nightfall," Joy said to the group.

"Hmph. He would only succeed in creating more problems, Joy," Yami said. "Pay no attention to that baka tomb robber."

Joy was suddenly shoved into her soul room quite forcefully. "Like you could do anything, Pharaoh no baka!"

"I could do better than you, roba ana!" (A.N. That means 'asshole')

Ryou stepped in between the arguing spirits. "Bakura, stop arguing with Yami and give Joy control."

"Hmph. Why should I? She was going to give the Ring to a bratty child."

"I think she should," Yami said.

"You stay out of this, pharaoh!" Bakura ordered.

"Hmm...I wonder what Katilli would say right about now..." Yugi wondered out loud.

"She would say how furious she is with her husband." Everyone turned to see Katilli in the doorway, her arms crossed and looking very upset.

_Damn._

_Ha! I hope she kicks your ass!_

_Silence mortal!_

_Give me control and I might convince her to go easy on you._

_Like I trust you. Besides, I can handle this on my own._

_Be my guest._

"Well, Bakura. What do you have to say about all this?" Katilli asked.

"Neko, my angel of the night. I will explain all of this."

"This should be good," Yami said with a smirk.

"I thought I told you to stay out of this, Pharaoh no baka!"

"And when you have any power over me, I will obey that order, tomb robber." Bakura gave Yami a death glare, then pulled Katilli into another room.

"Now...Neko, your light asked me to help her with some sort of problem she's been having."

_I did not!_

_Silence!_ Bakura snapped.

"Oh, she did, did she?" Katilli responded, raising a skeptical eyebrow.

"Of course! And I intend to help her."

"Hmmm...I think I need to speak with her."

Bakura looked indignant. "You mean you do not trust me with your light?"

Katilli blinked. "It...It's not that, husband. I just..."

"If you trust me, then you will let me do as I will."

_Ooohh. Real smooth, Bakura._

_Obviously, mortal. Betting out of trouble was part of my job in Egypt._

"Well...all right. Just make sure no harm comes to her. I'll teleport to the mansion."

"Fine." Katilli vanished.

_You do realize what this means, don't you, Bakura?_

_Huh?_

_You have to solve my problem now._

_...DAMN IT!_

* * *

Joy: The next chapter will be about Bakura carrying out his plan that he thinks is going to solve all of Joy's boy troubles. Will it? Or will Bakura make things worse like Yami says? Stay tuned for the next chapter! And hey! Remember to review! 


	4. A Solution to the Problem

Joy: Here comes chapter four!

* * *

**A Solution to the Problem**

When...Bakura...got to the mansion Joy called home, he discovered that Katilli had stepped out to the Shadow Realm. She had written a note saying not to worry and she would return as soon as she could.

_Why did she go to the Shadow Realm?_ Joy wondered.

_At least it gives us a cance to work on this problem of yours._

_Is Marik there?_ Joy asked.

Bakura looked around the house for a moment. _I do not see him, so no._

_Okay... I'm not sure how you intend to solve this, but I'm going to hope you won't make it worse._

_Trust me, Houyoku. Now...what's Kaiba's number?_

Seto was seated at his dinner table, staring miserably at his food. Somhow it was not as appetizing as it usually was. He sighed miserably. _This is ridiculous! Why can't we just forget that damn kiss ever happened and move on?_

_Well...you were the one that made her so upset, Kaiba,_ Sorcerer pointed out.

_I know! And I only made it worse by fighting Marik. But when he said he was going to be dating Joy soon...I just lost it!_

Just then the doorbell rang. Seto answered it and glared at Marik. "What the hell do you want?

"I want you to come with me to talk to Joy. I think our fight really upset her, but if we make up in front of her, it might make things okay again."

"Okay for you, you mean."

"Okay for everyone," Marik corrected. "But especially for Joy. She shouldn't feel like she has to choose."

"You made it that way...never mind. As much as I despise you, you do have a point. Okay, let's - " Seto got cut off by the phone ringing. "Moshi moshi."

_"Kaiba! You have to come quick!"_

"Joy? What is it?"

_"It's - "_ seto heard her gasp and then a crash. Then...silence right before the phone was hung up.

"What's wrong?" Marik asked.

"Something's happened to Joy. I'm gonna go to her house right now."

"I'm going, too," Marik insisted. Seto agreed and they got into his car and headed to Joy's home.

...Meanwhile...

_Okay, Bakura. What was that all about?_

_It is all a part of my plan._

_Explain this plan to me._

Bakura sighed and rolled his eyes. _Foolish girl. The reason, according to you, that you are not happy with Kaiba is because he refuses to show interest in feeble things like emotions and feelings. Well, when he sees this disaster I am creating and how frightened you are, he will stay by your side and be all mushy. Problem solved._

_But what if -_

_Must you always disagree? Just let me work, woman!_

_All right, but you better clean up before Katilli comes back,_ Joy warned. Bakura snorted and rolled his eyes again.

...A few moments later...

Marik and Kaiba arrived at the mansion and cautiously but quickly went inside. The place was a mess, even more so then after thier fight. Pictures were broken and some were off the walls. Glass and furniture was strewn everywhere. They made their way to the living room. "Joy?" Seto called.

"Kaiba? Thank goodness!" Joy came out from behind the couch and went over to him. She blinked when she saw Marik. "Marik? You're here, too?"

"Of course! I was worried about you."

Seto looked around. "What happened?" he asked.

"Kaiba, who cared what happened." Marik turned to Joy. "Are you okay?"

Seto sighed. "I think if she was hurt she would have said so." Marik and Seto glared at each other.

_Wonderful,_ Joy muttered from her soul room...yes, Bakura was still in control. _This worked out so well, Bakura._

_It is amazing how ignorant those two are,_ Bakura grumbled. _It seems Marik is more concerned that Kaiba._

_Not really._

_Huh?_

_Kaiba knows me. He knows I'm not one to say if I'm hurt because I don't like hospitals._

"Joy?" Seto asked.

Joy blinked. "Huh?"

Seto raised an eyebrow. "You are...okay...aren't you?" he asked somewhat hesitantly.

Joy surveyed the scene around her and sighed. "No, Kaiba. I'm no okay," she said as she sank into a chair.

"Told ya so," Marik said. Seto gave him a look.

"It's not that, Marik. I just can't take anymore of you two fighting over me. I'm just trying to rack my brain and find a solution to this. The only think I can come up with is that I'm going to have to make a choice. It's either you or Kaiba that I am going to have as my boyfriend.

...Later...

Joy was up in her office chatting with Starlight (aka Kumi). She had given the Ring back to Ryou. As much as she hated to admit it, Bakura was right. She had to make a choice, but that meant that someone was going to have to have a broken heart.

**_'So you're gonna choose between Marik and Kaiba.'_**

Joy sighed. _**"Unfortunately. I just wish there was some other way."**_

_**'Did you get the house back to normal?'**_

_**"Yeah."**_ Joy had been careful not to mention Bakura or Katilli when she told Kumi what had happened. Bakura had used his magic to fix up the house before she had returned him to Ryou. Just in time, too. Katilli had questioned Joy about what had happened, but Joy simply changed the subject and really didn't want to talk about it just then. Since she got back from Ryou's, Katilli had not brought it back up. Joy was under the impression Katilli was letting her have some space and she was grateful for it.

**_'So...what are you gonna do?'_** Kumi asked.

**_"I...don't know...I have to make a choice...but I don't want to hurt either of them..."_**

**_'Quite a problem...maybe you could like, ask them questions like on that dating game show or something. The name of it escapes me right now...'_**

**_"Either way, I'm going to end up hurting someone I truly care about."_**

"Joy? Dinner is ready downstairs," Katilli called from the doorway.

"Oh. Okay, Katilli. I'm coming." She quickly said goodbye to her newest friend and logged off.

Joy told Katilli about the whole incident at dinner. "Now I have to figure out how to choose a boyfriend between two people who I really care about. If I don't, there will never be an end to this. And the thing is, I don't want to jepordize the friendship I might have with either of them."

"You should not feel pressured to make a quick decision between them, or a decision at all for that matter. Sometimes no choice is best until you feel more comfortable," Katilli advised.

No choice... "Katilli, you know what? I think you're right." She got up and went for the phone in the kitchen.

"Who are you calling?" Katilli asked.

"Kaiba and Yugi. Marik is over at Yugi's visiting and I need to tell him and Kaiba to come over."

"Why?" asked Katilli.

"I need to talk to them."

* * *

Joy: There you have it. The next chapter ends the first part of the story and Joy will make a choice. Stay tuned and don't forget to review!


	5. All It Takes is Your Love

Joy: Okay! As I said at the beginning of the story, I melted two options in to one. The next chapter begins the options where Joy loses her memory and everyone tries to help her. But for now, let us find out who Joy chose - Marik or Kaiba?

* * *

**All It Takes is Your Love**

"I take it you called us here for a reason," Seto said. To be honest, he was concerned. Joy looked sad, even depressed, and was quiet since letting them in. He had never seen her look like this before. He wanted to ask her abou it, but he didn't want to seem weak in front of her. Not now when she was already upset.

"Yeah. I told you guys I would have to decide between the two of you." Joy took a deep breath. "The truth is, I can't decide. I can't choose between the two of you. So I have chosen not to go out with either of you. I would rather have our friendships remain intact and stay single than hurt two of the most important people in my life. I know you are both surprised and stuff. I just hope we can remain good friends."

"Joy...I..." Seto began.

"Don't worry about me, Kaiba. I just hope you don't think less of me." Because I don't think I could take it if you did.

"Of course I don't."

"And I'm sure Kaiba agrees that we should all put this behind us and stay close, no matter what," Marik added, trying to reassure her.

Joy gave them a weak smile as Kaiba agreed. I guess things between them will be a lot better now.

Joy was quiet the rest of the evening after the conversation and Kaiba left. Katilli tried to talk to her, but to no avail. Joy spent the rest of the night in her room, not saying anything to anyone, and only giving Katilli a slight nod when she said goodnight. Marik had spent a bit of the night on the computer in Joy's office, talking to Kumi online. He had told her about Joy's decision and went so far as to blame himself for it.

**_"If I had just kept my big mouth shut and my nose out of this, she would be better off, and happy, Starlight. You should have seen her face. Ra, I wish there was something I could do."_**

**_'Hmm...maybe I could help. All I need is Kaiba's email address...'_**

...The Next Day...

Kaiba was talking to Sorcerer Seto in his room. "It's all my fault..." he said with a sad sigh.

"At least you two are still friends."

"But that's not enough!" Not for me...and not for her. And I am the person who is responsible. Why? Because I'm - "

"Self-centered?" Sorcerer volunteered.

"Shut up, Sorcerer." Kaiba turned on his laptop to find he had a new message from an unfamiliar sender. His first instinct was to delete it in case it was a virus, but something told him to open it. He clicked on it.

**To: Seto Kaiba**

**You don't know me, but I am a friend of Joy Houyoku and Marik Istaar and have been speaking with them both for quite a while. I know about the problems going on between the three of you. Joy seems very upset about the decision she made and both Marik and myself agree it is because she truly wants to be with you. We want Joy to be happy and know that you are the person that makes that happen. So, I sent this to you to tell you: Go get her, Romeo!"**

It wasn't signed with anyone's name, but Kaiba had a feeling that the person was telling the truth. He closed his laptop and stood, determination in his face.

...Meanwhile...

"All right, Anita. Go ahead and send those memos out to upper management. And move that conference call to next Monday instead of Friday."

"Yes, Miss Houyoku. Oh, and you have a visitor that just arrived. Should I send him in?"

"Go ahead, Anita. I have a few moments before lunch." Seto came in a moment later. "Oh, Kaiba. Did you want to have lunch? I'm a bit surprised, but okay. Just let me finish this one thing up and we can go, okay?"

"Joy...I need to say something. It's important."

"Oh, okay. Go on." Joy looked up at him, giving him her attention.

"Okay. I know I'm not the best guy to have as a boyfriend. I know I never really explained what happened in my office, but I am going to now. My secretary came onto me and when I told her to fuck off she grabbed me and kissed me. I know that sounds stupid, but that's what happened."

Just then Anita came onto the intercome. "Miss Houyoku, call on line two."

Joy picked it up. "Moshi moshi." She paused, then blinked. "Marik, I - " There was another pause as she listened for a few moments. "All right, Marik. Thank you very much for telling me that. See you later at the house." She hung up and looked back at Kaiba, nodding for him to continue."

"Now, I know that I have been self-centered and kind of cold toward you the last few weeks, and I really don't have an explanation or reason for that. But I do know one thing - I can't deal with us not being together. I am not good at change or at being a conversationalist, but I intend to do what it takes to get you back. Just name it."

Joy thought for a moment. Then she stood up and went over to him. and wrapped her arms around his neck, meeting their lips in a passionate kiss. For a moment, Kaiba was too shocked to speak when they broke the touch. "I...I love you, Joy Houyoku."

Joy smiled. "Then that's good enough for me."

* * *

Joy: And that is the end of part 1!

Seto: Wait a minute!

Joy: What? Seto, what the hell are you doing here?

Seto: That was the lamest ending ever! You can't end it like that? What the hell did Marik tell Joy?

Joy: (sigh) That is supposed to be a secret!

Seto: In other words, you have no fucking clue! That was such a cop out!

Joy: No it wasn't! I know exactly what he said! It was not a cop out!

Seto: Hmph. Yeah, right. And this chapter was too damn long!

Joy: Okay, I agree with you there...what should we do to make it longer?

Seto: We? You're the authoress! You think of something! (leaves grumbling)

Joy: Hmph! Well be that way! Okay, I'll give you all an intermission before Part two!

* * *

_**Intermission - Mini-Story - The Game**_

"Okay, everyone! Here it is!" Joy came out of her kitchen carrying an empty glass bottle.

"That's not a wine bottle, is it Joy?" Yugi asked skeptically.

"Of course not! Now, everyone make a circle and we'll play."

The spirits came out. "What game are we playing?" Yami asked, raising an eyebrow.

"This is my favorite game! Spin the bottle Truth or Dare!"

"How is this game played?" Sorcerer asked.

"It's easy! I'll go first." Joy spun the bottle. It landed on Ryou. "Okay, Ryou. Truth or Dare?"

"Um...I don' know..."

Bakura rolled his eyes. "Oh for Ra's sake! Pick one, host!"

"Dare!" Ryou said a bit hastily and panicky.

"Cool. Okay...let me see...Ryou, I dare you to jump up and down for the rest of the game."

"Huh?" Ryou said.

"Go ahead, Ryou. That's not too bad..." Yugi said, reassuring the boy.

"Oh...okay." Ryou got up and started jumping up and down.

"Spin the bottle, Ryou, it's your turn to ask someone," Joy said.

"Uh..O-kay," Ryou said in between jumps. He spun the bottle and it landed on...Yami.

"Truth - or - Dare - Yami?" He had to pause between jumps to ask.

Yami paused. "Dare."

"Um..." Bakura got up and whispered something in Ryou's ear (AN: Not easy when the kid is still jumping). "O-kay. Yami - I - dare - you - to - kiss - Bakura's - feet!"

"NANI! No way!"

"Come one, Yami. You can always get him back later," Joy assured him.

Yami gave Bakura a death glare. Bakura smirked and took off his shoe. "Come on, pharaoh! Do it! I swear you will not be utterly humiliated. That is, unless you are a complete coward."

Yami scowled, but reluctantly - very reluctantly - bent over and kissed Bakura's foot. "I will get you back, Bakura. And it will not be pleasant for you."

"Okay, Yami, spin the bottle." Yami spun and it landed on...Kaiba!

"Shit."

"Truth or Dare, Kaiba?"

"Truth."

"Do you sleep with Blue Eyes White Dragon stuffed animals?"

"What?" Kaiba asked incredulously. His face turned a deep shade of red. "Um..."

"You have to tell the truth, Kaiba," Yugi pointed out.

"I know, Yugi." He sighed, then mumbled something.

"What was that?" Yami asked with a smirk.

"Yes, I do! There! Are you happy!"

Everyone fought to hide their snickers. Joy leaned over and kissed Kaiba on the cheek. "I think that is so sweet, Kaiba." Kaiba, still blushing, spun the bottle. It landed on...Yugi.

"Truth or dare?"

"Dare," Yugi said, a bit nervous.

"I dare you to give me the Dark Magician Card."

"What! No way!" both Yami and Yugi said.

"How about if he just lent it to you till the end of the game?" Joy suggested.

"All right. I'll agree to that." Kaiba held his hand out. "Just till the end of the game."

"O-Okay." He took the card from his deck and handed it reluctantly to Kaiba, then took his turn at spinning the bottle. It landed on Bakura.

Yami's face suddenly housed the biggest smirk of all time, and Bakura glared over at them.

"Get it over with. Dare. Bring me your worst!"

_Do you want me to help you?_ Yami asked through the link. Yugi shook his head.

I already have a good one. "Bakura, I dare you to perform the "You are mightier than me" curse!"

"The "You are mightier than me" curse? What's that?" Bakura asked.

"Everytime someone says your name, you have to respond by saying "You are mightier than me."

"ACK! You have to be kidding!"

Yugi smiled. "Nope!"

_Good one, Yugi!_ "That was a good dare, do you not think so, Bakura?" Yami asked, deliberately saying the thief's name.

Bakura scowled. "You would think so...You are mightier than me." He mumbled the last part.

* * *

Joy: Okay, that's it for this chapter! If you like the intermission, let me know and I'll add to it at the end of the story. If not, I'll leave it like this. This story isn't over, it's just one part that is over. Chapter six is coming up soon! Till then, review!


	6. A Tumble

Joy: I know this is a short chappie, but oh well. Might have the others longer if I can manage it.

* * *

**A Tumble**

"No way, Mokuba! How did you convince him?"

Joy Houyoku twisted the white lock of her otherwise raven black hair in her fingers. She was on the phone wih Mokuba, Seto Kaiba's younger broher, who had some wonderful news. For weeks now, Joy had been trying to talk Kaiba into taking a trip she and the others had been planning for California. It was a trip they had all been looking forward to. Seto, however had claimed it was far and he couldn't leave Kaiba Corp. for some trivial vacation.

Joy had gone to the only person she thought could help convince him to go - Mokuba. And it seemed he had come through with flying colors. "I just told him you would be diappointed if he didn't come. I also said there were a lot of cute guys in California."

Joy laughed. "You sneaky devil. Good job."

"Why thank you, Joy. So when is this trip?"

"At the end of the month if all goes well. It depends on if I can get my employees to get busy on the new client list. They keep saying there's not enough time or people to work on it." Joy sighed. "The thing is, if they don't get it done soon we'll miss the deadline."

"That would be bad," Mokuba admitted. "You could always use intimidation. It works for Seto."

"Yeah, but it'll get done, don't worry."

Joy started walking through her house, making sure the lights were off and the windows locked. It was a nightly ritual that Katilli usually took care of, but tonight the darks were having a meeting at Yugi's house. Apparently some of the Shadow Monsters had spotted Akujin in the Shadow Realm.

_Just what we needed._ To be honest, Joy had almost forgotten about Akujin with all the recent adventures and happenings in her life. Just recently Marik had swept down and confessed he loved her, at the same time, her relationship with Kaiba became rocky. But everything had worked itself out in the end. Marik had gone home just the other day.

"Joy, are we gonna step by your home in America, too?" Mokuba asked.

"I don't really know, Mokuba. I - " Joy was coming down the stairs when she missed a step and found herself falling. She let out a scream right before her head hit the railing and knocked her out.

...Meanwhile...

Seto was up in his home office debating on whether or not he should just fire all his employees when Mokuba burst in. Seto blinked up at him from his chair. "Nani?"

"Seto! Something terrible happened to Joy!" Mokuba cried in concern.

Seto jumped to his feet. "What happened?"

"We were talking about the trip when she let out a scream. I heard a thump and nothing after that."

_With Akujin back, anything could have happened..._ Seto wasted no time getting into his car and rushing over. On the way he decided to do something he didn't normally do. _Sorcerer..._

...Meanwhile...

"We could just - " Sorcerer Seto stopped in mid-sentence.

"What is it?" Katilli asked.

"Kaiba's actually contacting me." _I am here._

_Good. Listen, we have a problem. All you spirits meet me at Joy's house. It's important._

_What happened?_ Sorcerer asked.

_Just get down there._

Sorcerer quickly told everyone what Kaiba said. Katilli was immediately concerned and tried to contact Joy. Her concerned tripled when she was unsuccessful. "We'll go over there, too, Yami," Yugi offered. Yami was going to object but decided against leaving the lights alone. He nodded in agreement and they were off. Katilli decided to take a simpler route and went into her soul room. She went across the hall to Joy's soul room and gently knocked on the door.

"Joy? Can you hear me?" she asked urgently. Silence answered her. Katilli was worried. She closed her eyes to look through Joy's eyes but only saw darkness. _She is be...yes, she is unconscious._ She left Joy's mind and appeared in the real world in spirit form. The house.

She looked down and spotted Joy lying motionless on the ground at the bottom of the stairs. There was a thin line of blood down the side of her face. Katilli gasped and knelt down next to her. "Joy? Can you hear me, aibou?"

Kaiba and Mokuba showed up just a few moments later, followed by the others. "What happened?" Yugi gasped.

"I am not sure...my guess is that she fell down he stairs. But I am unable to reach her," Katilli said. Just then Joy let out a soft moan and slowly opened her eyes. She looked around dazedly. "Thank Ra. You are awake. How do you feel?"

"Okay, I guess..." Joy said softly, looking around.

"That's a relief," Yugi said with a smile.

"Can you sit up?" Yami asked. Joy shrugged and started to try and sit up.

"Maybe she shouldn't move so much," Kaiba suggested.

Joy stopped and looked over at Yami, who glared at Kaiba. "How do you suggest we get her to the couch, Kaiba?" he countered.

"She's not a Sumo wrestler, Yami. I can carry her."

"Maybe we should just call an ambulence?" Ryou suggested meekly.

Katilli looked down at her light. "What do you think?" she asked.

Joy paused for a moment. "I'm not sure...but...I do have a question..."

"Yeah?" Bakura prompted her.

"Who are all of you people?"

* * *

Joy: There you go. Joy lost her memory in the fall. The next chapter will be an explanation from the others. Stay tuned and remember to review! BTW: Everyone seems to like the mini-story, so I will finish it up at the end of the story. 


	7. The Name Game

Joy: Okay, seems people had mixed feelings about the way I ended that last chapter. :o) So in order to make this whole thing with Joy's amnesia a bit easier to swallow, I wrote this little chapter and added some humor to it. Get ready and read!

* * *

**The Name Game**

_You know, the irony of this situation is priceless._

Ryou sighed. _Bakrua, aren't you even remotely concerned about Joy?_

They had taken Joy to the hospital, where the doctor was currently examining her. For the sake of annoying questions, Bakura and Yami had gone back into their items and Sorcerer had retreated back into his soul room during the trip.

_Yami, how are we going to help Joy?_ Yugi asked worriedly.

_I am not sure, aibou. It is going to be difficult for her for a while._

A doctor entered the room. "Are the relatives of Joy Houyoku here?" he asked.

Katilli came forward. "I am her...sister. How is she?"

"Physically she's fine. However, she's suffering from amnesia."

"So she can't remember anything?" Ryou asked.

"I'm afraid not. It's hard to say when she'll get her memories back. Sometimes it takes months, sometimes less or more time. It just depends on the personn."

_Let us just hope it doesn't take as long as it is for me._

_Don't worry, Yami. It'll come back to you soon, _Yugi tried to reassure his dark.

"Since she is doing well physically, you're free to take her home anytime you like. Just see that she takes it easy for the next few days."

"Yes," Katilli agreed. "Thank you.

"I'll go and get her. Please wait here." The doctor left and returned about ten minutes later with Joy in tow. She looked a bit timid, but graced the group with a small smile.

"Are you ready to go, Joy?" Katilli asked. Joy nodded and followed Katilli and the others of the hospital.

"Um...you're...you're my sister?" Joy asked in a small voice to Katilli.

"Well..." How do I explain this? "Joy," she began hesitantly, "it is a bit hard to explain our relationship."

"Let me try, Katilli," Ryou offered. He cleared his throat. "Joy, there are a lot of people who believe that there are two halves of every person. One lighter than the other. Well, Katilli is your other half. She is the darker part of your soul and is supposed to look after you and protect you."

"Good job, Ryou," Yugi said with a smile.

_That was the weakest explanation I have ever heard,_ Bakura muttered.

_Like you could've done better,_ Ryou countered.

_Hmph._

"So...you and I are basically one person?" Joy asked.

"That is right," Katilli said, smiling.

When they returned to Joy's house, everyone did their best to explain everything, all the while hoping it will jog the girl's memory. "Okay," Joy said finally. "I think I got it!" She went over to Yugi. "This one with the cute little bang is Yugi, and the cocky-cool-looking Egyptian guy is Yami."

_Cute little bang?_

_Cocky...Egyptian guy?_

"Perfect description of him," Bakura said with a smirk.

"And the sexy guy that never smiles is Kaiba."

Sorcerer let out a laugh. _Quiet, Sorcerer,_ Kaiba snapped.

_But she described you so well, Kaiba._

"And," Joy continued, not noticing Seto's deep frown, and Yami's smirk, "the sweet quiet one is Ryou. And the one that looks like a white-haired vampire is Bakura." When Joy finished, she had a satisfyed smile on her face. I got them all right! she told herself happily.

_Sweet?_ Ryou said through the link. _She thinks I'm...sweet?_

_Vampire?_ "What the - "

"Wonderfully accurate, Joy," Yami interrupted, a deep smirk on his face.

Bakura gave him a death glare. "At least I am not so obviously arrogant that a girl with amnesia notices, you pompous windbag!"

"Oh, you are arrogant all right, but she just has not heard you speak. Not that I think she should or anything," Yami countered.

"Besides, Bakura," Yugi added, "Pharaohs are supposed to be overly cocky."

Yami rolled his eyes as Bakura smirked. "Yes," Bakura said, "for once you have a point that doesn't involve your hair." (AN: XD Only Bakura could say that and make it hilarious.)

_Yugi, you are not helping._

_Yugi smiled. Sorry, Yami._

Joy looked worried. "You mean, Yami's the pharaoh? All this time I thought it was Yugi who was the pharaoh."

Katilli gave her an understanding smile. "That's okay, Joy. He is not upset."

"Besides, I don't think being the pharaoh would be all that bad," Yugi admitted, looking thoughtful.

Bakura sneered. "It would be the shortest reign in history."

(AN: Ooo...that was a low blow XD Get it? Low blow? Heheh. Sorry, back to the story...)

Seto had to turn away so no one would notice him trying to hold back a laugh.

"Husband, that was a terrible joke! I am so disappointed in you." With that, Katilli disappeared completely.

Joy blinked and looked around. _Where...where did she go?_

_I am right here, my light._ Joy jumped at the voice that seemed to be coming from inside her head. _Relax, Joy. We can communicate through a mental link we share. All the darks and lights can do it. Just think your words to me, and I will hear them._

_Um...okay. So...where did you go?_

_My soul room. Did you want me to come out again? I only came in here to get away from those two arguing children._

_Okay..._ Joy paused. It seemed so familiar, Yami and Bakura arguing. She closed her eyes and really concentrated, trying to remember where she had heard it before.

...Flashback...

"If you do not mind me saying so, of even if you do, my PHARAOH, it is a little late to be discussing whether or not you think I should marry your sister, seeing as how we have already taken the liberty to consumate our little marriage. And since when do YOU decide who should marry her? You may control the lives of those miserable peasants outside, but as far as we are concerned you do not control ours."

"You are a bigger fool than I took you for, tomb robber. Considering all the mayhem you created in this very palace, and the sacrilege you commited, I do not see where you can have much say in living another day, let alone the marriage you claim with my sister."

"Yami, that is quite enough!" a female voice rang as it's owner came into the room.

...End Flashback...

Joy's eyes opened and she blinked a few time. "Yami...are we...siblings?" Yami looked at her curiously.

"No, but Katilli and I are. Why do you ask?"

"Oh...I thought I remembered another time you and Bakura fought. It was in a big palace...with pyramids and..." She trailed off, looking down at her hands. "But I guess it wasn't a memory at all."

Katilli reappeared in physical form. "You must have had one of my memories come to you, Joy."

Joy nodded and sighed, taking a seat on the couch. "Then what about MY memories? If I keep getting Katilli's memories, how will I recover my own?"

"Don't worry, Joy," Seto vowed. "Something will trigger a memory. And I will do everything I can to help."

Katilli nodded in agreement. "We will be by your side no matter what, Joy. I promise."

* * *

Joy: Okay, there you go! Got a bit of Katilli's memories in there and a nice quip or two from Bakura. XD So next chapter is called: 'I know how you feel' And it has Yami trying to be comforting and Joy just might get back a memory or two. Not giving you anything else. Just gotta review and wait. Till then, ja ne!


	8. I know how you feel

Joy: Sorry about the delay, folks! Here comes Chapter 8!

* * *

**I know how you feel**

Katilli thought it might help if everyone stayed over at the house for the night. Everyone agreed and Yugi and Seto called home so their families wouldn't worry. "I'll go find us something to snack on," Ryou offered. Bakura faded back into his soul room, as did Sorcerer.

"I'll go make sure the guest rooms are prepared," Katilli said, heading upstairs.

"I'll go help Ryou. Be right back," Yugi announced, going to the kitchen. Seto went off to get Joy something to drink, leaving Joy alone with Yami. For a moment they were quiet. Then Yami found a beginning to a conversation.

"Anything about the house or this room triggering any memories?" he asked. Joy shook her head sadly. "If it makes you feel better, I know what you are going through. I myself am struggling to recover my lost memories as well."

Joy looked up at him. "Really?" she asked.

Yami nodded. "There are very few facts about my past that are known to me."

"Interestingly ironic, don't you think?" Joy asked with a slight smile.

"Indeed."

"I guess it goes both ways. We can each relate to the situation," Joy observed. Yami nodded in agreement.

"Doesn't it bother you that you can't remember?" Joy asked.

"Sometimes, but the memories I have lost are of the life I can no longer lead. You, on the other hand, will get your memories back because you need them. You must be patient with yourself. It may be just a matter of time."

Joy thought a lot about what Yami had told her as the evening wore on. He said to be patient. That it would be a matter f time. I just wonder how much time... She laid back in bed and stared at her unfamiliar ceiling. Katilli and the others are so nice, but it is still so frustrating... Those thoughts still in her mind, she fell into a deep slumber.

**"Don't you think it's cool that our darks are related?" Joy's excited voice rang out.**

**"Yeah. Just curious though," came Yugi's voice. "Does that make us in some form relatives?"**

**"Hmm...I'm not sure, but if it did, I wouldn't mind it one bit."**

**"Me neither."**

**

* * *

**

**"Damn, Kaiba! Do you always barge into people's bedrooms! What if I had been naked?"**

**"Whatever. Here. I got you this."**

**"...What is it?"**

**"What the hell does it look like, Houyoku! It's a date book."**

**"And the reason for this is...?"**

**"Hmph. I thought women were more inept on dates. It's our one month anniversary."**

**"Oh...I knew that."**

**"Sure."**

**"How did you remember?"**

**"Simple...I have a date book."**

**

* * *

**

**"Either you agree to give me what I want or watch your friends die right now."**

**"I don't have a choice."**

**"Not really, my dear."**

**"I agree to your demand, Akujin. I'll do it."**

"No!" Joy jumped into a sitting position as she woke up. She looked around. "I'm in my room...I guess it was - wait!" It wasn't a dream. I was remembering events. Those were memories!" She quickly got out of bed and put on her robe. She noticed it was morning, so she figured someone had to be up.

Sure enough, Kaiba was seated in the living room, typing on his laptop. "Seto, I remembered something!" Joy said excitedly.

Seto rose an eyebrow at being called by his first name, but said nothing about it. Actually, coming from Joy, it sounded right. "What did you remember?" he asked.

"It was just a few conversations, really. One was with you. I think it was our one month anniversary. You got me a date book."

Seto nodded, remembering the day. "Yeah."

"I guess I should be happy to remember it, but there was this other memory. Some evil sounding voice was threatening to hurt my friends. It freaked me out."

"I wouldn't worry about it. You have a lot more good memories than bad."

"I have some idea that I've been on a lot of adventures." Seto nodded in affirmation. "Can you tell me about one of them?"

Seto gave her a sidelong glance, then closed his laptop. "All right, but I'm getting a drink of water first." He gave her a half smile as he left the room. When he had gone, Joy let out a sigh.

_I hope this works. Having so few memories of my own is so frustrating._ She frowned and gave an inward growl.

_Joy, are you all right?_ Joy jumped at the sound of her dark side talking through their link. _I apologize, aibou. I didn't mean to frighten you._

_Don't worry. I just wasn't expecting it, that's all. I'm fine. Seto and I are just about to have a talk. He's going to tell me about one of our adventures._

_That sounds like a wonderful idea. It will no doubt help your memories, hikari._

_Let's hope so._

Seto came in with two glasses of water, one of which he gave Joy before taking a seat next to her. "So you want to hear about one of your exploits, huh?"

Joy gave him a smile. "No. I want to here about one of ours. And don't leave anything out." Seto raised an eyebrow at the comment. Joy shifted slightly until she was leaning against the CEO's chest. Seto blinked down at her and was grateful that she could not see the blush that was starting to form. _Um..._

Sorcerer Seto chuckled. _Looks like she's quite comfortable, Kaiba._

_Shut up, Sorcerer,_ Seto snapped. It only caused the high priest to laugh again.

Meanwhile, Katilli was watching the two from the doorway, a small smile playing on her face. Bakura walked up to her lazily. "Are you ready for bed now?" he asked almost impatiently.

"Look at them. Do you not think it romantic, husband?"

Bakura rolled his eyes. He was not much of a romantic, especially in these more modern times. "Hmph. Come on. Time for bed. I have to go out later to...pick up a few things."

Katilli rolled her eyes. "Husband, I certainly hope you do not mean what I think you mean!"

* * *

Joy: Heh heh. The next chapter is gonna be a bit on the humorous side. Since Joy has no memory, Katilli has to take over for her at work. Can the Egypian Princess handle it? Find out next time! Till then - Review!


	9. Katilli Takes Charge

Joy: Okay, here comes Ch. 9! Enjoy!

* * *

**Katilli Takes Charge**

Morning came quickly and Katilli announced that she was going to take Joy's place at work that day, so no one would get suspicious. Seto was quick to mention that her doing so would probably make everyone suspicious, but only got a glare from the spirit in response. Then the spirit headed out to see if she could take care of business, so to speak.

Needless to say, the poor Egyptian had her hands full. She didn't know the receptionist name at the front door, but she was able to wing it. She did know Anita, Joy's personal secretary whose office was right next to Joy's. Katilli had never come out while Joy was at work, so this was technically the first time she had been inside the girl's vast office.

It was huge! There was even a sitting area to the left, while Joy's large desk was located a bit in the center of the room, in front of a row of windows. Katilli went over and sat down on Joy's chair, quickly discovering that it was the kind that sort of turned from the middle. _I think Joy called it a 'swivel' chair. Interesting..._ She spun around a few times, getting the feel of it, before turning her attention to the computer...or rather, computers. There were two of them. _Why does she have two computers? Katilli asked herself. Maybe one is for important work and the other is for light work. How am I do know the difference? What if I use the wrong computer? That other one might not even be hers! Oh, Ra! This is already getting confusing!_

After about ten minutes of heavy thought, Katilli decided to use the biggest of the two computers, just in case. _Right, now Joy mentioned before losing her memory that she had this huge report to do and send to her father. She said it was written up and ready to be typed. Now...where could she have put it?_ The spirit looked around for a bit, finally finding the document in a desk drawer. _Good. Here it is. Now to get to work._

The problem was the work had to be done on a computer. And Katilli knew about as much about computers as Seto knew about making new friends. _Do not worry, Katilli, _she told herself calmly. _It is only a computer. How hard can it be?_

It too over twenty minutes for Katilli to figure out that the little clicky thing next to the keyboard was used to open the programs. _I should have paid more attention to Joy at work. Now...how do I open the writing program when I have no idea what it is called?_ Katilli sighed wearily. _Here I go again. Completely clueless..._

Another half an hour ticked by. Katilli was close to giving up at that point. _This is the only program I have not opened yet. It had better be the one or I swear to Ra I will scream!_

She clicked on it and up popped the writing program. "Thank Ra!" she yelled, leaping out of the chair happily.

A voice suddenly sounded in the room. "Miss Houyoku, are you all right?"

Katilli almost jumped out of her shoes. _What in the world was that?_ "Um...oh! It is the phone!"

"Miss Houyoku?" There was a light knock on the door.

"Um...come in." The door opened to reveal Anita.

"Is everything okay, Miss Houyoku? I heard you cry out." She looked worried. Katilli smiled.

_At least I know Joy is looked after at work,_ she thought. "Oh, yes. I am fine. I shouted because I..." She thought quickly. "I stubbed my toe. Yes. But it is fine now."

"Perhaps you should have a second opinion, Miss Houyoku." Anita and Katilli turned to see a raven-haired young man in a navy suite and green tie standing in the doorway. Anita stepped foward.

"Excuse me, sir. You are...?"

"Natasho Cho, at your service." The man bowed.

"Mr. Cho, do you have an appointment?" Anita asked.

"No, but I'm sure when Miss Houyoku hears my proposal, she will agree I don't need an appointment."

Katilli raised an eyebrow. _Proposal?_ "Um...Anita, it is all right. I will talk to Mr. Cho."

"Very well, Miss Houyoku." Anita bowed to Joy and left the two.

"You know, when I walked in I knew you were a woman of great intelligence and you've proven me right."

Katilli tried to control her temper at this man's blatent flirting with who he thought to be her hikari. "Just what is it you wished to discuss, Mr. Cho?"

"Please," Cho said, stepping forward till he was standing directly in front of Joy's desk. "Call me Natasho."

"I actually prefer to stay on more formal grounds, Mr. Cho, until I hear what you have to say."

Cho studied her for a moment. "Very well. I see you are quite the strong-willed businesswoman, Miss Houyoku. One of the reasons I came here today. But the main reason is becuase I have a business proposition for you and your father. But mostly for you."

_Business...proposition?_ "Go on."

"I am the CEO of Cho Interprises, a company with similar dealings as your father's business. I was tinkering with an idea that would be profitable to both companies here in Japan. Now I'm not talking about the entire of either company, just the part here in Japan. I would be benefitial for us all, I assure you. And I am sure you would enjoy it immensely. Just think of the profit possibilities, both business..." He paused, a smile finding its way to his face, "...and personal."

_This guy is so delusional._ "Mr. Cho. I do not think my father opened a branch here so he could combine it with other companies. And so far it has been quite successful all on it's own."

"Ah, but I think he will be a good deal pleased when he reads my full proposal. Please feel free to look it over yourself if you like." He handed Katilli a manilla envelope with some papers in it. Then he said, "Please do me the honor of seeing that your father gets that. I would like to talk to him more on this matter. And I would like to talk to you again as well." He pulls out a business card. "Both in and out of the office. And I thank you for your time."

Before Katilli could say anything, Cho took her hand and gave it a kiss. Katilli could almost see the lust in the businessman's eyes. Then he said goodbye and strolled out of the office. For a moment, Katilli could say nothing. Then she glared, anger taking the place of her surprise.

_How dare he kiss me! I ought to find him and give him a nice trip to the Shadow Realm!_

After the encounter, Katilli thought it would be a good idea to head home before the population of the Shadow Realm got bigger.

...Meanwhile...

"So whatever happened to the pillar?" Joy asked. She and Seto were in the kitchen, getting some lunch. Seto looked up from the book he was reading. It took him a moment to realize she was talking about the golden pillar that had sent them to ancient Egypt some time ago. Wait...he hadn't told her about that. He raised an eyebrow. _Maybe her memories would all be returned soon._

"Hmm...I think Yugi's grandfather said it was in some museum somewhere in Egypt."

"Oh...okay. Could someone ever...activate it again?" Joy asked curiously.

_Sorcerer?_

_That is a good question...It would have to be someone of great magical power. And one who knew the exact spell I used. It was not written in any magic book. They would also have to know how to do it and that it still existed._

"There is a slight possibility, but it isn't easy. I wouldn't worry about it." Seto reached over and grabbed his glass of tea, taking a drink.

"Besides," Joy said with a smile as she took a seat beside him. "I have you to protect me, Seto." She leaned over and kissed him lightly on the cheek. Seto blinked, raising his eyebrows at Joy. He was trying to think of something to say when Katilli came in.

"You're back early," Joy observed.

"Yes. Mostly because I needed to get out of there before I lost my mind. I do not know how you can stand that place, hikari."

Joy shrugged. "Well...I guess right now I don't either."

* * *

Joy: There you are! The next chapter is the last chapter of Three Small Words. Remember to review!


	10. Back to Normal

Joy: Okay, this is it folks! The final chapter of Three Small Words. Notes at the end of the chapter for those of you who are curious. Now on to the finale!

* * *

**Back to Normal**

A week passed without Joy regaining her full memory. She would only get bits and pieces in dreams and conversations reminded her of something she may have heard before. But after over a week of not having a full memory, the female duelist was getting quite frustrated with herself.

Katilli could feel her light's emotions through their shared link and sympathized with her upset demeanor. At the moment, the spirit was in the kitchen fixing dinner while Joy was upstairs taking a long shower. Katilli wasn't the worlds greatest chef, but she did manage to avoid disaster. She was so involved with fixing the meal that she didn't hear the door open or someone come into the room.

Then she felt a familiar magical presence and turned quickly but cautiously. Then her face turned brighter when she saw that it was Bakura. "Husband, you should not sneak up on me like that."

Bakura chose not to respond to that. "Where is your light?" he asked instead.

"Upstairs, taking a shower."

"Good.," Bakura said with a sneer. "That means we are alone."

"Very funny." Katilli gave him a look.

A few moments pass in silence. Bakura noticed Katilli was not intent with just making dinner since his arrival. He raised a dominating eyebrow. "You seem distracted with something other than food preparation, Neko."

Katilli sighed. "You know me so well. But it is not your fault, dearest. It is that man who came in to Joy's office while I was there today. He has me all...preoccupied." It was true. Since Bakura came into the room, all Katilli could think about was that self-absorbed man who had dared to flirt with her in the office.

Bakura's expression suddenly changed. He snarled and his eyes narrowed dangerously. "Man..."

"Yes. Mr. Natasho Cho, I think his name was. Shady individual who wanted to give me a proposal."

"Proposal?" That only made Bakura even more infuriated. Who the hell does this asshole think he is proposing to my wife!

Um...Bakura? What is it? Ryou could feel the anger of his dark through their link, even though they were in separate rooms of the house.

A future resident of the Shadow Realm, hikari. That is all.

"Yes. but I told him I would not think Joy's father would go for it, so he settled for giving me this folder thing with papers in it."

Bakura thought that was odd, but did not ask about it. "...I see..."

"Then he kissed my hand and left."

Bakura's eye twitched. "Nani!"

Joy heard a shout and quickly finished getting dressed. _What on earth is going on down there? I hope everything is okay..._ Just as she was about to head downstairs, something flashed in front of her eyes. She let out a loud gasp as she put a hand to her head. All sorts of memories started to flood back into her consciousness. Flash after flash of memory hit her like a ton of bricks.

"Aaahhhhhhhh!" she cried out, dropping to her knees on the floor.

Downstairs, Katilli heard her light cry out and rushed out of the room, Bakura behind her. "Joy? Are you all right?" She went to the girl's side. She was still on her knees...one hand on the floor to steady herself and the other one was placed at the side of her head. All of the sudden, Joy let out a gasp and lost consciousness completely. "Oh no!" She turned to Bakura, who had just joined her at the top of the stairs. "Bakura, stay here with her. I'm going to call an ambulance."

Katilli met Ryou downstairs. "Ryou, quickly! Call an ambulance!" Not asking any questions, Ryou rushed to the nearest phone and hurriedly dialed the number.

...Later...

_Not again..._ Bakura muttered to Ryou.

_Bakura! Show some sympathy! She could have been injured further than before!_

_Tch. Fine,_ Bakura snapped back.

Joy moaned as she slowly opened her eyes. "What...what happened?" she muttered, sitting up in the hospital bed carefully.

"Be careful, aibou. You took a nasty tumble."

"I did?" She paused a beat. "Oh! I remember!"

_What a relief!_ Bakura said sarcastically.

_Bakura!_

"I remember everything! I got my memory back!"

"That is wonderful, my light!" Katilli said in relief.

"I gotta call everyone and tell them - especially Kaiba!" She grabbed the bedside phone and started dialing.

Bakura appeared in spirit form. "Whew! I am so glad that is over," Katilli said.

"Me too...now...about this Cho imbecile."

Katilli rolled her eyes with a groan.

...That next night...

Everyone gathered at Joy's house for a celebration to comemborate Joy's recovered memory. There was food, fun and music.Katilli and Bakura disappeared halfway through the night, but everyone had an idea as to where they went. At one point, Joy stood and raised her pop can. "I want to thank everyone. Without you, I may still be searching for my memories. You're all the best!

Everyone clapped and cheered.

* * *

Joy: There you go! The end of TSW aka Three Small Words.

Yugi: Um...Joy?

Joy: (blink) Yugi? What in the world are you doing here?

Yugi: Remember? You promised to finish The Game? The mini-story?

Joy: Oh yeah! So here we go!

* * *

**Intermission - The Game**

(Recap: Ryou is STILL jumping up and down, Seto sleeps with stuffed animals, Yami kissed Bakura's feet and Bakura has to say "You are mightier than me" to anyone who says his name.)

"It's Bakura's turn to spin," Joy said. Yami let out a laugh. "Oops! So sorry."

"Grrr...You are mightier than me...until I send your ass to the blasted Shadow Realm!"

"You will do no such thing," Katilli scolded. "Now spin the bottle."

Bakura spun and it landed on Joy. "Truth or dare, mortal."

_Better pick truth, aibou._

_No way! I'm no afraid of his ass!_ "Dare."

"Excellent. And I have just the dare for you. I dare you to be my personal servant for a week."

"What?" Everyone cried at once.

"No way, Bakura. That's silly," Yugi argued.

"You are mightier than me." Bakura glared. "I am doing your fucked up dare, squirt. It is only fair."

"You do not have to be that...tomb robber's servant," Yami said, glaring at Bakura, who smirked.

"Of course she does not. It is okay to admit you are afraid, Houyoku. Many would be."

"I'm not afraid of you. You got a deal. One week...when does it start?"

"Midnight. You better be ready."

"Fine. My spin." Joy spun the bottle and it lands on Katilli. The spirit blinks. "Oh...truth or dare, Katilli?"

"Um... I think I will choose dare."

"Okay...I dare you to...kiss Sorcerer on the lips!"

"N-Nani?" _Aibou...why ask me to do that?_

Joy shrugged. _You don't want to?_

Katilli's face turned a beat red. "Um...very well." Bakura's eyes narrowed dangerously as Katilli leaned over and kissed the high priest.

_Oh, she is going to pay dearly for that..._ he muttered to himself.

"Your turn to spin, Katilli," Yugi informed her. Katilli did so and it stopped in front of Seto.

"Truth or dare, Kaiba?"

"...Dare."

_Dare him to smile, Katilli._

Katilli put a hand to her mouth to stifle her laughter. Kaiba raised an eyebrow. "I dare you to stay off your compuer for twenty-four hours, starting at midnight tonight."

Seto looked like a deer caught in the headlights, but quickly contained his shock. "Tch. Fine. But I won't like it."

"One more spin, then I think we'll stop," Joy said. "Go ahead, Kiaba."

He spun the bottle and it landed on Ryou, who was still jumping up and down from his previous dare. "Truth or dare?"

"I think I'll pick truth this time," he said.

"If you had the ability to change one thing about your dark, what would it be?"

Yami leaned over and got close to Yugi's ear. "Everything," he whispered. Yugi smiled.

"Um...change? I...I don't know really."

"Do not worry if there are too many things to choose from, Ryou. Bakura has many faults."

"Grrr..." Bakura growled at the use of his name. "You are mightier than me."

"Yes, I know."

That caused Bakura to leap over and jump on Yami. Yugi and Joy had to work together to pull the two of them apart. "Okay, everyone. The game is over," Joy announced, glaring at the two darks. "You can all stay over at my place tonight if you want. After all, I have to start my dare at midnight, and so does Kaiba." She smiled over at the not-too-happy CEO.

* * *

Joy: Now that ends the mini-story and Three Small Words. I hope you have all enjoyed this story. Oh, I have a funny little fic out there you might want to read called "The Problem with Sugar Highs" I will also have some shorter stories and one-shots coming up before my next big project in my series. You wanna know more about that? If so, read below!

The next BIG project in my series is called "Pieces of the Puzzle" and it pulls out all the stops readers! Here is a short plot summary:

Jesse Smith (remember her? From Total Eclipse?) is back! And she has shattered the Millennium Puzzle into it's many pieces and scattered them across the world! Now it is up to Joy and Yugi to get them back. Will they get all the pieces or will Jesse take them down first? There will be dueling and drama in this one!

I plan to have that story up probably by the first or second week of May. In the meantime, I will be working on it and posting other short stories on YGO and my original story on to stay in touch and review!


End file.
